Ligado à Você  Bound to You
by Laris Neal
Summary: Beckett estava indo embora, dessa vez pra sempre. Seria real? Beckett estava literalmente presa à Castle. Seria só imaginação do escritor? - História escrita bem antes de Cuffed.


**Oneshot - Ligado à Você (Bound to You)**

**Shipper: Caskett.**

**N/A: História escrita para um desafio do NNF (Need For Fic).**

* * *

><p>A tristeza lhe invadia o peito, estava vendo-a pela última vez. Sentia um nó na garganta, os olhos úmidos, mas não queria chorar, não queria demonstrar a dor que sentia. Beckett olhava-o, com os olhos tristes também. Doi-lha ter que fazer o que ia fazer, mas seria melhor para todos. Iria se mudar, para outro país.<p>

Tudo parecia confuso, mas a certeza era que ela ia embora. Seu pai havia morrido, Ryan casara-se com sua noiva e ia ficar um tempo fora, em lua de mel, designaram outro parceiro para Esposito. E Castle... Bem Gina continuava cada vez mais próxima da família, nada mais ligava Kate por ali. Seu trabalho a entristecia e ela já não via sentido no que fazia.

Com as malas ao seu lado, com um livro em suas mãos, no meio da rua. Pequenos flocos de neve continuavam a cair sobre eles. Kate despedia-se da única que pessoa que ia sentir extrema falta. Castle. Lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos, mas ela tentava manter a calma na voz ao dizer:

- Tudo bem, Castle, não é o fim do mundo. Eu só vou me mudar. Quem sabe algum dia eu não volte para ver como as coisas estão? Poderemos nos encontrar novamente.

- Mas eu vou sentir sua falta, Beckett. Não vá. Até lá... Tanta coisa pode acontecer, eu... Não sei. Não tem jeito de ficar? Arranjar outro trabalho por aqui? A Gina pode...

- Não. – ela disse ao ouvir o nome da ex de Castle. – Nada mais me segura aqui. Tudo o que me segurava aqui, eu já perdi... – disse a última palavra em um sussurro.

- Kate... Por favor... – ele disse em uma súplica, utilizando-se do nome dela, o que não passou despercebido.

- Castle, entenda. Olhe, eu vou levar seus livros, eu estou em cada parte de Nikki Heat. Continue escrevendo e eu vou ler tudo o que você escrever. Nikki Heat é parte de mim e através dela, você vai me encontrar. Estou presa à você.

- Como você pode estar presa à mim? Logo Nikki não terá mais histórias para viver, e ela _não __é __você_.

- Não... Castle, eu estou realmente presa à você! – dessa vez ela gritou.

Ao piscar os ohos, o cenário mudou completamente. As ruas se transforamaram em um lugar escuro e pequeno. Kate estava ao seu lado, sentada em uma cadeira. Ela olhava-o com uma sobrancelha arqueada, pergutando:

- Castle, você está bem? – perguntou. – Eu disse que estamos presos! – e levantando o braço, mostrando que seu pulso esquerdo estava preso no pulso direito dele, por uma algema.

- Ah... É verdade... Sim, estou. – ele finalmente entendeu.

Parecia tão real... Como poderia ter sido só um sonho? Melhor assim, pelo menos ela não estava indo embora de verdade. Quer dizer... A situação em que se encontravam não era nenhum pouco melhor.

- Castle, o que você estava falando sobre Nikki Heat e sobre mim? – ela não conseguiu ficar quieta. Dissera com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Nada demais. Eu estava pensando longe. – ele disfarçou, com um sorriso amarelo nos lábios. – Faz muito tempo que você acordou?

- Alguns minutos. A última coisa de que me lembro foi que estávamos no galpão, atrás do assassino, e de repente senti um golpe na cabeça e desmaiei. Acordei aqui.

Castle sentiu um calafrio ao lembrar da cena. Vira Beckett ser atingida e sentira um aperto no coração. Saíra correndo, sem se preocupar em se proteger e, ao tentar brigar com o cara, acabara levando dois socos que também o nocautearam.

Antes que pudessem pensar em algo, uma porta abriu-se, um faixo de luz iluminou o quarto, e os dois viram o rosto do animal, distorcido, contorcido em uma careta medonha. Beckett arregalou os olhos, ao sentir uma pancada na cabeça. Castle soltou um grito, ajoelhando-se no chão junto com ela. Chorava, gritava, urrava. Não podia estar acontecendo de novo!

Porque estava tudo tão confuso? Sem respostas? Só sentia dor e sofrimento, uma tristeza profunda, e sempre tinha a ver com ela. Porque? De repente, em um piscar de olhos, recebeu um copo de água fria no rosto, literalmente.

- Castle! – Beckett gritou, pela décima vez.

- Hey! – ele disse, piscando os olhos várias vezes.

Estavam no distrito, ele sentado na cadeira ao lado da mesa da detetive, e a própria olhando para ele, brava, intrigada, com um ponto de interrogação na testa.

- Castle, o que você tem? Está estranho. Já falou sobre seus livros, Nikki Heat, algemas, monstros e sei lá mais o quê! – cruzou os braços, bufando.

- Ah me desculpe, eu... Estava sonhando. – sorriu um sorriso amarelo. – O que você estava dizendo? – ela revirou os olhos, tendo que repetir _de__novo_.

- Eu lamentava que este trabalho te deixa preso à mim o tempo todo.

Os olhos dele se arregalaram. Não era possível! De novo? O que estava acontecendo? Só podia realmente ser o universo conspirando à favor deles! Beckett não estava entendendo o porquê do Castle estar tão estranho naquele dia. Voltou a sentar-se à sua cadeira, sem nada dizer. Talvez fosse porquê não estava conseguindo se inspirar direito, ou algo parecido.

- Beckett, você acredita em destino? – aquela pergunta pegou-a de surpresa.

- Eu acho que sim... Quer dizer, depende. Talvez. Por quê? – levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Bem... – ele demorou alguns segundos pra responder. – Nesses meus pensamentos, sonhos, eu já pensei em uma palavra repetidas vezes, e isso não sai da minha cabeça. Talvez... – ele parou a frase no meio.

Beckett ficou esperando a conclusão da frase, que não veio. Seu rosto transmitiu a frustração que sentia. Castle sorriu amarelo e colocou a mão na nuca, desviando o olhar para o chão. Logo descobriu o porquê. Josh chegava, bem atrás dela. Colocou os braços em torno do pescoço dela, dando-lhe um beijo no rosto.

- Já está saindo? – perguntou, cumprimentando Castle com um aceno de cabeça.

- Sim, só vou acabar alguns relatórios. Me espere lá fora. – ela esboçou um sorriso e beijou-o nos lábios.

Josh saiu andando, para esperá-la do lado de fora do escritório. Ela ficou ali, olhando para um Castle desconcertado. Voltou a perguntar:

- O que você falava sobre o destino?

- Nada... Apenas... Bobagem minha. – sorriu, desapontado. Levantou-se, preparando-se para ir. – Bom, então, acho que é até amanhã.

- Até amanhã. – ela respondeu.

Quando Castle ia saindo, Beckett chamou-o e ele virou-se para ela, encarando-a. A voz dela saiu suave ao dizer:

- Você vai voltar, não vai? Quero dizer... Você ainda tem muito o que escrever, sobre Nikki, não é? – estava apreensiva.

Então, ele entendeu. Seu rosto se iluminou com um sorriso. O que ela tentava dizer, perguntar, era se ele não iria ficar. Dando continuidade aos livros, era certeza de que continuaria por perto. Não sabia se existia realmente um destino ou não, mas naquele momento, acreditou que sim. Sua resposta foi curta, quase que em um sussurro:

- _Always._


End file.
